1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine having a configuration to supply electric power to a drum of the washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine serves to wash clothes using electric power. A general washing machine includes a tub to accommodate wash water therein, a drum rotatably installed within the tub, and a motor to enable rotational driving of the drum.
If the drum is rotated by the motor in a state in which laundry and wash water containing detergent are input into the drum, contaminants adhered to the laundry are removed via friction between the laundry, drum and wash water containing detergent.
Washing machines may be divided into indirect-drive type washing machines in which power of a motor is transmitted to a drum via a power transmission mechanism, such as a belt and a pulley, and direct-drive type washing machines in which power of a motor is directly transmitted to a shaft of a drum.
In a direct-type type washing machine, a motor includes a stator mounted to a tub, a rotor arranged around the stator to electromagnetically interact with the stator, and a drive shaft to transmit rotational power of the rotor to a drum.
The drum may be provided with an electric device to be driven by electric power, which may require a complex configuration for connection of an electric wire used to supply electric power to the electric device.
In addition, it may be necessary to mount an external power source to supply electric power to the electric device within a cabinet of the washing machine, which may increase the size of the cabinet.